Bulla's First Word
by SnowyFlame
Summary: This starts as Bulla as a baby and all the adventures she has until she says her first word!
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I thought of. I had another DBZ story but deleted it because it was giving me problems and stress. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z!**

Normal P.O.V.

Vegeta kept walking around impatiently. Eight- year old Trunks sat down watching his father. They were in the Hospital because Bulma was having her second baby.

Trunks chuckled at the flashback that played in his mind.

_*Flashback*…_

Trunks was sitting down in the living room watching his favorite show.

Bulma was sitting next to him, with the big belly.

Vegeta came in drenched in sweat. He snatched Trunk's pizza slice and gobbled it up.

"That was mine!", Trunks yelled. Vegeta ignored his son and sat down.

"I'll get you a another slice, dear", Bulma said to Trunks who was about

to go Super Saiyan.

Bulma walked into the kitchen and suddenly a crash was heard.

Vegeta hurried to see what happened to his mate. He saw she dropped a plate on the floor. "What's wrong?", he asked with worry.

"The water broke!", she screamed. Trunks was watching, while drinking a Capri-sun.

"Well, call a plumber to fix it", Vegeta said.

"No, the baby!", Bulma screamed.

"Yes, I know we are going to have a baby," Vegeta explained.

"No, I mean I'm in labor!", Bulma screamed with desperation.

Vegeta's eyes were filled with horror. "Since when were you in labor?", he asked.

"Like two seconds ago", Bulma replied.

"Where was I ?, he asked.

"Standing right in front of me like an idiot", Bulma snapped.

"Hey, I am not"-, he was cut off by Bulma grbbing him by the neck.

"JUST TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!", she screamed at him. Vegeta grabbed her and flew to the hospital. Trunks stayed behind laughing at the drama his parents were making.

_*End of Flashback*_

Trunk's P.O.V.

My dad was so nervous. I kept watching him walk back and forth.

It was always so funny when my parents did that.

Then a doctor came and told my dad to go in. I was about to walk in but the nurse stopped me. "Sorry, you have to be older", she said with a creepy smile.

As I walk back to my seat, I muttered under my breath,

"I saved your ass once by saving this world. I stayed waiting.

Bulma's P.O.V.

After the pain, they gave me my baby. The baby had a patch of blue hair like mine.

I smiled. My first girl. Vegeta comes in after a few minutes.

I gestured him to come. He looked nervous. I let him carry her.

He held her like if she was a prized possession.

"So, What can we name her?", I asked him. He looked at me.

"You choose", he replied.

I thank for a moment and had the perfect name.

"Bulla", I say with sweetness and love. All Vegeta says, "Perfect".

"Where's Trunks?", I ask. Vegeta points at the door.

I mouth an 'oh'. I get up from the bed and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

After I was dressed, a nurse came in.

"Ma'am, you're supposed to be in bed", she tells me.

"Look, I had my daughter and I'm am getting the hell out of here", I tell her off.

She has a shocked face. Vegeta passes her and smirks.

I see Trunks sprawled on the floor, with a doctor beside him.

The doctor was grabbing him and other nurses helped.

I look to see Vegeta. Rage all written over his face. Uh,Oh no one messes with The Prince of The Saiyan's son.

Vegeta blows the doctors away and carries me, Bulla in my arms and Trunks on his back, all the way home.

Once we got there, I put Bulla in her crib and I went to take a shower.

Vegeta's P.O.V.

"So, boy, what exactly were you doing?", I asked him.

Trunks looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"I asked for candy and they didn't give me one.", he said.

"So I threw a tantrum and just stood on the floor until the stupid doctors started pulling me", he added.

That's my boy. Finally, it was night and Trunks fell asleep.

Bulma fell asleep and I was in Bulla's room. I watched her sleep.

My little princess, I thought before I went to my room and fell asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'll add another chapter soon…**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for number 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z!**

Vegeta woke up by Bulla's cries. He got up from bed and made his way to her room.

She had woken up and was crying a waterfall. Once Bulla sees Vegeta, she stops crying and looks up to her father. Vegeta noticed that she had opened her eyes. Big blue orbs were watching him.

Vegeta smiled. Bulma walks in wearing her robe.

"Our little princess woke up?", she asked giggling. Vegeta nodded.

Bulma playfully hit him.

"Come on", she says. "The others will be here to meet Bulla".

Vegeta groaned. He knew he had to see that stupid Kakarrot.

After getting dressed, they all were in the kitchen eating.

Vegeta eating as usually, and same thing for Trunks. Bulma stared at them.

Bulla was being fed by a bottle by Bulma.

Trunk's P.O.V.

I saw mom giving Bulla her bottle.

I could've sworn she had a sad look in her eyes. "What's wrong, Bulla?", I ask warmly. Of course, she doesn't answer me. But her eyes are focused on my bacon and eggs. I grab Bulla and let her sit on my lap and I give her a piece of bacon.

"Trunks!", my crazy mother yells. "What?", I ask so innocent.

"She is still a baby. She can't bite yet", she lectures me. I look to my dad for help.

"Actually, since she has Saiyan blood, she already has at least a few teeth", my dad explained. My mom looks at Bulla's mouth and her face drops.

"Mom, I'm waiting..", I tell her. She sends a glare.

"Trunks stop harassing your mother. She and I brought you into this world and we can take you out", my dad says sternly.

Suddenly I feel grossed out.

"Thanks for my health lesson", I say with sarcasm.

The doorbell rings and my mom and I go get it while my dad feeds Bulla.

Vegeta's P.O.V.

I gave Bulla another piece of bacon. She giggles. I smile.

Usually I never smile. But she's an exception, and my family of course.

With my Saiyan hearing I hear Kakarrot and his family talking in the living room.

I whisper to Bulla, "You will despise Kakarrot and his off-spring. And maybe his father".

Bulla looks at me and nods. As if she understood me. "Vegeta!", Bulma yells.

I carry Bulla and walk into the room.

Trunks was playing with mini-Kakarrot. Teenage Kakarrot was with his mother sitting down talking to Bulma.

Kakarrot was standing behind his mate. Once again, I whisper to Bulla,

"That one is Kakarrot, that one is teenage Kakrrot, and that one is mini-Kakarrot". Bulla darts her eyes from Goku to Gohan and finally Goten.

Normal P.O.V.

Bulma grabs Bulla and lets ChiChi carry her. "Aren't you just adorable?", ChiChi squealed. Bulla laughs in return.

Gohan carries her. Bulla laughs at him. "Hey, I'm not trying to be funny", he said in a sad tone. Vegeta smirked.

Bulla laughed, and soon everybody laughs along.

"She likes you, Gohan", Bulma said. Gohan mouthed an 'oh'.

He gives her back to Bulma.

"I guess Bulla loved all of you", Bulam said. "Oh, Goku say hi".

Goku went up to her. "Hi", he said with his Son grin.

Bulla's face went from a smile to a classic Vegeta face.

Goku laughed nervously. He turned away.

He looked back to find Bulla staring at him. Goku screams and runs behind ChiChi. "What's wrong, honey?", ChiChi asked her terrified husband.

"She scares me!", Goku yelled.

Vegeta smirked. That's my girl, he thought to himself.

They all laughed.

Before the Son family left. ChiChi went up to Bulma.

"You know, 18 and I are going to a spa. Wanna join us?", she asked.

"I would but who could watch Bulla", Bulma pointed out.

"Vegeta will be going to Namek with Goku and Gohan to train or something, so I have to take care of Bulla and Trunks".

Trunk's P.O.V.

"Call me if you change your mind!", ChiChi yelled as she was leaving.

At dinner, I decided to tell my mom.

"Mom, I can watch Bulla while you're at the spa", I tell her.

Mom and dad exchanged glances.

Then they started laughing! I stare at them with seriousness.

My mom stops. "Wait, you're serious?", she asks me.

I nod.

"Let me laugh even harder", she says before laughing again.

"MOM!", I scream.

She stops and gives me a glare. "Do you remember the last time I left you alone?".

I chuckle at the memory.

_*Flashback*_

I sat down in what were the remains of the kitchen.

I hear my mom. "See, I told you we could trust Trunks", she tells my dad before screaming her head off.

_*End of Flashback*_

"I was five!", I declare myself. "If you do stay, who will help you?", she asks me, with a stare like if she had already won the argument.

"Goten", I say with perfect calmness.

"Trunks do you want to live in the streets?", she asks me.

"Let's play paper, scissors, rock and if you win, I'll do all the chores", I tell her. "and if I win, you let me and Goten take care of Bulla".

Mom thinks for a moment and looks at my dad.

"Deal", she says.

We play and guess who won? I, Trunks, Prince of the Saiyans!

My mom grabs the phone to call Goten's mom.

"Never bet with a child", I taunt her with my dad's smirk on.

My mom hangs up on the phone and looks at me.

"ChiChi will pick me up and leave Goten here". I nod and she goes off into her room.

My dad leaves to the room also. I carry Bulla to her room.

As I put her down, I tell her. "Big brother is going to take care of you".

I leave to my room and go to sleep.

**Pretty long but who cares!**

**Next Chapter Goten and Trunks will baby-sit Bulla!**

**Chaos will happen! *Smirking evilly***

**BYE and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ready for all the CHAOS! Well not me…but I know you are!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z!**

Trunk's P.O.V.

I woke up with the sun hitting my face. I got dressed and hurried to the kitchen. I saw my dad, my mom, and Bulla.

"Good morning", I shout. My mom glares at me.

"Eat your food, Trunks", she ordered. I nod and begin to gobble everything.

I hear the doorbell ring. My mom goes and gets it.

She returns with Goten's mom, Goten, and 18.

"Boys, you will behave, ok", my mom tells me and Goten. We nod.

Then Goku comes out of nowhere.

"Come on, Vegeta", he says. My dad looks at us.

"The house better be in one piece, got it brats", he tells us.

Our dads leave with Goku's Instant Transmission. My mom looks at me one last time. She was about to say something but something held her back.

Our moms left with 18.

"So, what do we do now?", Goten asks. I start to think.

"Watch T.V.", I say. We run to the living room and start watching SpongeBob.

Something was about to happen and Goten and I were prepared to know what it was. "Patrick, I'm"- Spongbob was cut off by the T.V. turning off.

"Why did you turn it off, Goten?", I ask angrily.

"I didn't do it", he confesses. "Your sister did".

I turn to see Bulla playing with the remote. I sigh. I snatch the remote away from her. Her eyes start to get watery.

I hear Goten say, "Uh Oh".

Begging for my life, I give it back to her. She turns her frown upside down.

"Now what?", I ask Goten. I hear something growling.

"Goten, is that your stomach?", I ask annoyed. He shakes his head.

Then he points to Bulla. I shake my head.

"She just ate", I told him. Goten shrugs and follows me to the kitchen.

I got all the food out. "Let's cook for Bulla!", Goten declares.

What could go wrong?

_*A few minutes of failed attempts of cooking*_

Normal P.O.V.

The kitchen was a mess. Food all over the place. Goten and Trunks were staring at the mess they had caused.

Bulla was eating some of the food that was spread.

"Bulla, don't eat that!", Trunks scolded Bulla.

Her eyes started watering. Goten ran off to hide in a corner and Trunks prepared to hear his sister's wrath.

_*At spa*_

Bulma was relaxing but all of a sudden she tensed up.

"What's wrong, Bulma?", 18 asked with concerned.

"I feel something is happening, but I can't place my finger on it", Bulma explained.

_*with Trunks and Goten*_

Trunk's P.O.V.

Bulla was screaming and crying.

"Trunks shut her up!", Goten whined. I start thinking.

An idea pops into my head. I run to my parent's room. I grab one of my dad's shirts and run back downstairs.

I run near Bulla. "Look Bulla, Dad's shirt", I wave the shirt in front of her.

Instantly, she becomes quiet. I hand her the shirt and she hugs the shirt like a teddy bear.

I carry Bulla to her room, with Goten following.

I lay her down. She looks like an angel when she's sleeping.

Goten and I wait downstairs laying in the couch.

"Thank Dende, the hell is over", I tell Goten, who nods in return.

Our peace was interrupted by Bulla screaming.

_*Outside of C.C.*_

Bulma's P.O.V.

Thank you guys for taking me to the spa", I tell ChiChi and 18.

I open the door and gasp.

The house was a mess. In the middle of the living room was Goten passed out on the couch with Trunks and Bulla sleeping with…Vegeta's Shirt?

I run all over the house.

The kitchen had food all over.

The rooms were messed up and destroyed.

I go back downstairs to find Goku and Vegeta. I try to talk to Vegeta but I faint.

Trunk's P.O.V.

I woke up with a headache. I see my dad carrying my mom.

I'm in real big trouble. Goten wakes up and runs to his mom.

"What's wrong?", she asks him.

"I want to leave, she is evil", he stuttered out. Goku and ChiChi leave with Goten.

My dad stared at me. "Go to bed", he said as he carried mom to their room.

I look over to Bulla and I could swear I saw her smile. Wait not a smile but a smirk. I go to my room and fall asleep.

Vegeta's P.O.V.

After I carried Bulma to our room, I went downstairs to put Bulla in hers.

I carry her to her room.

"You made their life a living hell, didn't you?", I ask Bulla.

She opens her eyes and gives me a smirk of my own.

"So young and you're already like daddy", I whisper.

I go to my room and fall asleep, waiting what will come tomorrow.

**Well, how was it?**

**It's sorta long….Bye ad REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z!**

Bulma's P.O.V.

I woke up and walked to Bulla's room. I saw that she was still sleeping.

My little angel with devil horns, I thought to myself.

I giggled.

I walk to the kitchen and start to make the breakfast.

A few minutes later, Trunks comes down, followed by Vegeta.

They sat down and suddenly I hear a cry.

I was about to walk, but Trunks stopped me.

"I'll go get Bulla", he says. I nod and continue to eat.

He comes down carrying Bulla, who was sucking her thumb.

"I guess someone's hungry", I laugh at Bulla.

"Trunks sit her down in her chair and feed her", I order.

He nods. He gets a spoon.

"Here comes the plane", he says in a dumb little voice.

I laugh at Bulla's reaction.

She doesn't look like she is enjoying Trunks.

I check the clock. I get up and run to my room. I come back dressed up.

"Everyone behave, I'll be back in a hour or so", I say and leave to the meeting.

Trunk's P.O.V.

I pout at Bulla. She didn't want to eat.

I thought for a moment. I had an idea on how to get her to eat.

I grab the spoon with food.

"Look, Bulla, it's Kakarrot!", I say.

Instantly, she opens her mouth and I put the food in. It was really funny.

It looked like she was chewing with force.

My dad looks at me.

"I'm going to train for a while", he says as he leaves to the gravity room.

"I wonder what your first word will be", I tell her.

She looks at me and smiles.

Then she spits out the food and it lands in my face.

I send her a glare.

She starts laughing uncontrollably.

I pout at her. She stops and tears start.

"No, no, no", I start. "Pleas don't cry", I beg her.

I grab the nearest bowl of food and shove it in my face. She starts laughing again, as if nothing happened.

My eyes start to hurt. I see the bowl I had grabbed.

I gulped. It was Salsa.

I scream and Bulla laughs harder.

After I clean myself, I look at her. "You're so mean", I tell her.

Like she understands me, she sticks out her tongue at me.

"You little"-, I was cut off by my father hitting me. "She's too young to learn those words. Wait till she's like six", he tells me.

I nod and rub the part of my head he had hit.

Suddenly I smell something. I held my nose.

"What's that smell?", I ask my dad, who also held his nose.

He pointed to Bulla.

"Come on!", I yell. I turn to my dad, who had already left.

I get my laptop and go to Google.

I typed, 'How to change a diaper?'.

It gave me a lot of ways but I finally clicked one.

I grab Bulla. I take off her diaper. I grab the diaper with a claw and throw it in the fire.

I grab a new diaper. I read the directions.

_A few minutes of Trunks trying to change Bulla's Diaper_

I finally got it right.

"You look fine", I tell her.

Then I realize that the diaper was on her head and not on her bottom.

I groaned. I took it off her head and put it on her the Right Way.

I turn on the T.V. and watch SpongeBob.

I laugh at the idiotic things they do.

Bulla beside me was smiling at the figures on the screen.

I wanted to get back at her but how?

I change the channel and it reveals a scary movie.

I smirk and turn off the lights. She looks alarmed but pushes it aside.

I make popcorn and continue to watch the movie.

I look at Bulla.

Her face was pale, and her eyes were wide open. I check what movie this was.

It was a Japanese horror movie.

I turn off the T.V. when the movie was over. I put my hand on her small shoulder and she screams.

I cover my ears.

My dad comes in and carries her. He hushes her. She quiets down and falls asleep.

"How did you do that?", I ask in amazement.

"It's called parenting classes.", he says.

My mom comes in after a few hours. She carries Bulla to her room. Finally we all fall asleep.

Well, I don't think Bulla will.

**That's that. I'm going to skip two years. **

**And maybe she'll say her fist word….IDK!**

**Remember REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm back again!**

**I'm skipping 2 years!**

**Trunks:10**

**Goten:9**

**Bulla:2**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z!**

_Two years later…_

Today was Bulla's birthday. She was 2yrs. Old.

The whole gang were surrounding her, with her birthday cake.

Bulla was wearing a frilly pink dress and her flats.

"Honey, blow out the candles and make a wish!", Bulma tells her.

Bulla looks at the sky and blows the candles.

Everyone claps.

While everyone is passing out the cake, Goten and Trunks were playing with Bulla.

"Come on, Bulla", Goten yelled across the floor.

They were testing if Bulla can walk now.

She got on her feet and put one of her feet forward.

"You can do it, Bulla!", Goten and Trunks cheered on. Bulla walked forward Trunks and fell on him.

Trunks laughed. "You did pretty good", he said.

Then Bulla opened her mouth. Trunks gasped.

"Goten, red alert", he said as he poked Goten's back.

Goten started producing a siren-like noise form his mouth.

Bulma and the others came. "What's wrong?", Bulma asked with worry.

"Red Alert!", Trunks yelled.

Bulma gasped, "Vegeta, get the camera!", she ordered.

Vegeta came back with a video camera and pointed it at Bulla.

Then, instead of saying words, she giggled.

Everyone groaned and retreated back to the party. Goten was still making the siren noise.

"Goten, false alarm", Trunks said as he poked his back.

Goten stopped and both went to eat more of the food.

"I don't think Bulla will ever talk", Bulma said as she saw Bulla playing with the fireflies.

"Bulma", ChiChi calmed her down.

"Two years!, No words!", Bulma looked at ChiChi, a tear escaped from Bulma.

Bulma looked at the sky. Her thought were interrupted by Vegeta hugging her, and her crying on his shoulder.

_Few Days Later…_

Bulma woke up with sadness in her eyes.

She made breakfast and walke to Bulla's room.

"Why won't you talk?", Bulma said, almost crying.

Bulla woke up, staring at her mother. Bulla looked sad also.

Bulma caressed her cheek. Bulla smiled.

She checked the clock. 11:30 am. It read.

Bulma got dressed and decide to go to the mall. She noticed she hasn't spent quality time with Bulla.

She got Bulla dressed and she walked to her car.

She buckled Bulla in her chair, and Bulma went back inside.

She saw Vegeta and Trunks seeing a scary movie.

"Guys, I'm taking Bulla to the mall, I'll be back in a few hours", she said.

Vegeta and Trunks nodded, and they seemed hypnotized by the movie.

_At the Mall_

Bulma's P.O.V.

I walked with Bulla holding my hand. Only been a few days and she knows how to walk.

I walk with her but she stops.

"What's wrong, hun?", I ask her. She points to the Disney Store.

I smile and we walk in.

She lets go of my hand and runs to the doll section.

I follow her and she points at one of them. I reach for it and I feel another hand on mine.

Another woman was grabbing it.

"Excuse me, but can you let go?", I ask nicely.

"No, I got it first", she spats at me.

"Pardon?", I ask, really knowing what she meant.

"I said let go, it's for my little girl", she gives me a cold glare.

I look at her, straight in her eyes.

"Bulla, sit down, Mommy has something to do with this lady", I commanded her.

She sits down. Then another little girl comes and pushes Bulla onto the floor.

I gasp, and shout, "Bulla!". I turn to see the other lady smirking.

I will punch that little smirk off her dumb face, I thought to myself.

She starts laughing and I punch her, making her fall on the floor.

She looks at me with a shocked face.

"No one messes with my girl", I say darkly.

I see Bulla on top of the other little girl, pulling her hair.

I laugh. It looked like Bulla was enjoying herself.

I turn my attention to the other woman.

"Give me that doll", I order. She looked scared and she threw me the doll and grabbed her daughter and left.

I fix my hair and my dress. I walk over to Bulla.

I fix her hair. "If daddy was here, you would've made him proud", I tell her, as I wink at her.

She smiled brightly.

We bought the doll and we went to check other things.

We saw clothes and I bought her a red polka-dot dress. I also bought her matching shoes.

We made our way into the food court.

I bought everything they had. I saw some people staring at me like I was crazy.

Of course, I wasn't going to tell them, "my daughter has blood of a race that is going into extinction and they happen to eat a lot."

We finished our food and we returned home.

I came inside the house and I carried all the bags to Bulla's room.

"Did you have fun, honey?", I ask her.

She nods.

I check the time. 4:20pm.

Bulla looked tired. I put her in her bed and falls into a deep slumber.

I go downstairs to find Trunks and Vegeta watching another movie.

I click the guide to check what movie it was.

'The Exorcist'.

I sigh. They are going to have nightmares.

_Later that night_

I was asleep, when Vegeta woke me up.

"What?", I ask tiredly. He didn't say anything. He hugged me and pulled me close to him like a child to a teddy bear.

Trunk's P.O.V.

I was in my room, looking at all the darkness around me. I hear noise and I get up from bed. I walk to Bulla's room.

I slid in her bed and fall asleep next to her.

**Yeah, so that's the chapter for now.**

**I had to put that idea of Bulma fighting with another woman! XD**

**Bye and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! A year passes again! Don't worry, it will be fun and hilarious!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z!**

**Bulla: 3**

**Trunks: 11**

**Goten: 10**

A year had passed quickly, and it was little Bulla's birthday.

But instead of having a party, Bulma wanted a little family activity.

"We'll go to the movies", Bulma declared.

Trunks started cheering.

Vegeta thought for a moment and then he nodded.

Bulla was playing with a doll of Goku, which she was stabbing with a pencil.

Bulma grabbed the doll from Bulla. "Bulla, stop trying to act like your father", she told her daughter, who smiled proudly.

"Now if we are going to the movies, get dressed", Bulma said as she went upstairs with Bulla.

Bulma and Bulla came back downstairs.

Bulma was wearing a regular shirt with jeans and her heels.

Bulla was wearing the red-polka dot dress Bulma had bought her.

"Ready", Bulma said as she saw the boys.

She gasped. "Guys, change into something that looks normal".

Trunks frowned. "But mom, this is normal".

"Are you defying my orders?", she asked. Trunks shook his head and ran to his room.

She looked in Vegeta's direction.

"How about you?", she asked darkly. He gulped and walked to the room to change.

He can live through Frieza and Cell, but not the wrath of his own wife.

Trunks came back wearing jeans and hoody type of shirt.

Bulma nodded. Vegeta came back wearing a black pants and a sweater on top of the shirt.

"Okay, lets go!", Bulma said as they got in the car.

_At the movies!_

The Briefs family arrived at the theater. Trunks ran to the Underworld poster.

"Let's see this one, mom", he pleaded.

"Yeah, for once I agree with the brat", Vegeta said.

"Yeah,-Hey!", Trunks yelled to his father.

"Guys, this is Bulla's birthday. She chooses the movie", Bulma said calmly.

She carried Bulla and she carried her around the movie posters.

Bulla didn't like any of them.

Bulma carried her in front of Underworld. She looked at it.

Then she stuck her tongue out at it.

Then she squealed.

"What movie, hun?", Bulma asked. Bulla pointed at the Beauty and the Beast in 3D.

Trunks groaned. "Not that one!", he whined.

Bulma sent him a glare. "She chose it, and we will watch it", she said calmly.

"Woman, you will never make me watch that", Vegeta declared.

Bulma looked at him, with an evil smile.

"Trunks, go buy the tickets", she ordered.

Trunks nodded and grabbed Bulla's hand and led her to the ticket booth.

"Hi, sir. Four tickets to Beauty and the Beast in 3D", Trunks said as he gave the man the money.

The man gave him the tickets. "Enjoy the movie", he said.

_With Vegeta and Bulma_

"So, what are you going to do about it?", Vegeta challenged.

Bulma smiled evilly. Vegeta gulped.

"Fine. But you're sleeping on the couch", Bulma said behind her shoulder.

_Inside the Movie_

Vegeta was sitting next to Bulma and next to her was Bulla and Trunks.

Trunks bought popcorn and lots of candy.

They sat down as the movie started. "Please turn off all Electronics and Phones", said the speaker.

Vegeta took out his phone and crushed it. Whistling, he threw it to someone in the back.

"Owww!", the person screamed.

_1 hour later_

They were at the part when the beast was dying. Vegeta scoffed.

"Weak", he whispered to Trunks.

Bulma flicked him. Then the movie ended and everybody stood up to leave.

Bulla was crying happily.

Trunks looked intrigued. "So, is that how you and dad met?", he asked.

Bulma sighed. "No, Trunks. We did not meet like that".

Vegeta came out last. He wiped a tear off his cheek and walked with his family.

When they got home, trunks had to carry Bulla to her room.

They soon fell asleep.

Bulma sat in bed waiting Vegeta.

He came in and slid into bed.

"So, how was the movie?", she asked him.

He ignored her and lied down.

She groaned and turned off the lights.

Vegeta was staring at the ceiling. He remembered how his mother would tell him stories like that.

He smiled at the memory of his mother.

**Well that's it for now! Again like I said, I will skip a year.**

**Next chapter, will be HILARIOUS! I promise!**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi.. I am so IDK anymore…I'll shut up and you can enjoy the story.**

**Bulla: 4**

**Trunks:12**

**Goten: 11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z!**

_A year later…_

Bulla's birthday had passed and Bulma was picking everything up from the party from last night.

After she finished cleaning up, she fell on the couch exhausted.

Then Trunks came in with Goten.

"Hey, mom, can I go sleepover at Goten's house?", Trunks asked his mother.

Bulma thought for a while. If he leaves, then all she'll have to deal with is Bulla. She nodded and the two half-saiyans left flying to Trunk's room.

They came out with the stuff they needed.

"Bye, mom", Trunks said to Bulma.

Bulma grabbed Trunks and kissed his cheek.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me", he complained. Goten was laughing at Trunks.

Then they left to Goten's house.

Bulma relaxed in the couch. Then she remembered Bulla.

Ever since she got old enough, she still didn't want to talk.

Bulma walked to Bulla's room.

She saw Vegeta talking with her.

She smiled. She left to leave them in peace.

Vegeta's P.O.V.

"Okay, Bulla", I started. "You will destroy Kakarrot".

She looked at me with a look that said, 'Why?'.

"If you're wondering why, it's because the idiot of your brother, wants to be friends with the enemy. So you will destroy him.".

Bulla laughed.

She walked to her closet and took out a Kakarrot doll.

She grabbed a needle and poked it on the stomach.

_With Goku_

"Lovely AHHHHH!", he screamed.

"NEEDLES!", he repeated to shout.

Goten and Trunks were watching him.

"I didn't see any needle poke him", Goten pointed out.

Trunks smiled.

"It was probably Bulla playing with voodoo again", he said.

Goten mouthed and 'oh', and both boys continued to watch Goku scream in fear while eating popcorn.

_Back with Bulla and Vegeta_

Bulla kept on poking the doll.

Vegeta took it from her. "No Bulla, no more trying to kill Kakarrot", he said.

Bulla pouted but listened.

She walked and turned on her little music player, that Bulma had bought her, filled with all the Disney Songs.

She started dancing to one of the songs.

Vegeta smiled at his little princess.

He would never go soft on anyone, but his family, especially Bulla was an exception.

He walked out of her room, and went downstairs.

He found Bulma on he couch, sleeping.

He actually felt bad. She had done almost everything for their daughter's birthday party.

Suddenly he had an idea.

He grabbed the phone and called someone.

"Yes, are you busy tonight?", he asked.

Some mumbling was heard on the other line.

"Report here at seven o' clock", he said. He hanged up and called another number.

"I would like to reserve for a table for two", Vegeta told the person on the other line.

The Vegeta flew to find the Dragon Balls.

_A few hours later…_

Bulma woke up and she yawned.

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror.

She gasped. She saw she wasn't wearing what she had earlier.

She was wearing a beautiful sky blue dress. She had her makeup ready.

Bulma looked so elegant.

She also noticed her high heels. Her jewelry was a sapphire ring, her marriage ring, and a beautiful sparkling diamond necklace.

"I see my Queen has woken up", Vegeta said.

She turned and smiled at what she saw.

Vegeta was wearing a tuxedo and he looked very handsome.

He had a rose in his left hand.

"What is this?", she asked.

"I thought you deserved something. You worked so hard and I thought you could relax at a dinner", he said.

She smiled and she walked to Vegeta.

Bulma kissed him. "Thank you, but who's going to watch Bulla?", she asked with worry.

Trunks wasn't here and she didn't want him to baby-sit. Not after wahat happened.

She shuddered at the memory.

Then the door bell rang. "That's the babysitter", Vegeta said.

He opened the door and Bulma sweat dropped at who she saw.

It was Nappa.

"Hehe, hi Nappa", she greeted nervously. Nappa nodded in return.

"Vegeta, can I talk to you?", Bulma asked as she pulled him away.

"ARE YOU MAD?", she whispered and yelled at him.

He shrugged. "Nappa, these are the numbers and please don't destroy my house. I brought you back to life for a reason", he said.

Bulma and Vegeta walked out from the house and they left.

Nappa entered and took out a piece of paper.

It was a map of the house.

He followed the way to Bulla's room.

He finally found it. He entered and saw Bulla dancing to a Disney song.

It was 'Trashing the Camp', from the movie Tarzan.

She was dancing and she had noticed Nappa was there.

Bulla turned off the music and looked at Nappa.

"Are you the princess?", he asked.

She nodded.

She pulled him into the room and she played the music.

She started dancing but he stood still.

Tears started swelling in her eyes, then Hell was broke loose.

He was literally blown away by her cries.

"Okay, Okay, Okay, we can dance!", he shouted. "Please just stop".

Bulla stopped instantly and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?", he asked. She pointed at his head.

"It's a condition", he said before he fake-cried.

_An hour later_

Bulma and Vegeta came back from the restaurant.

"Thank You, Veggie", she said as she kissed him.

He kissed her back.

They entered the house and they were surprised.

The house was clean and spotless.

No messes and everything looked like the way they had left it.

They walked to Bulla's room. When they entered, they started laughing.

Bulla was wearing a little dress and was sitting in her little table.

She was drinking tea.

But that wasn't what made them laughed.

It was Nappa.

He was wearing a dress and he looked like he was enjoying it.

Nappa looked at Vegeta. He lifted his cup and said, "Would you like tea?".

After they cleaned everything, Nappa was at the door.

Bulla ran to his leg and hugged it.

"Aw, she likes you Nappa," Bulma said.

Nappa smiled and he left.

Bulma put Bulla in bed and she went to her room.

"Thank You", she said to Vegeta as she fell asleep.

Vegeta kissed her forehead and fell asleep, right after her.

**So who else thought it would be Nappa?**

**Next chp. Will _maybe_ be the last one…**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! This will be the final chapter of Bulla's First word!**

**Enjoy!**

**Bulla: 5**

**Trunks: 13**

**Goten: 12**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z! or Disney's the Lion King scene!**

_A year later (**A/N: I do this a lot, don't I?)**_

It was Bulla's birthday once again.

Bulma was sitting and chatting with Chichi and 18.

Vegeta was with Goku and Krillin.

"Wow, Vegeta, you're little girl is going to grow up and…", Goku trailed off when he saw the food.

He went running and said, "Hallelujah! The food has arrived".

Chichi smacked herself.

Bulma laughed at Goku's stupidity. 18 showed a smile.

"Just like when we were kids", Bulma remembered the good old days.

Goku was about to grab a piece of turkey when his hand was smacked.

"Ow", he said. He looked up and saw Bulla.

she gave him a Vegeta stare, and he became uneasy.

"Ok, Bulla, hehe, you can eat first", he sadi nervously as he made his way to Chichi.

"Chichi, can you kiss my hand?", he asked.

Chichi looked at him and said, "Goku, do you want a needle?", she asked.

He shook his head furiously.

She nodded and continued to talk with 18.

Goku looked at Bulla.

She was still staring at him, with a frown on her face.

"Hey, Bulma", Goku said.

Bulma looked at him. "Yes, Goku", she answered.

"Your daughter scares me", he said while he pointed at Bulla.

Bulma turned her attention to Bulla.

She saw Bulla laughing with Trunks and Goten.

"No she isn't", Bulma said.

"Well, she does", he said once again.

"She probably gets that from her father", Bulma thought about it.

Bulma walked and shouted, "Time for the cake!".

Goku screamed in joy.

"Cake, so yummy in my tummy", he said as he dreamed about cake.

_Goku's dream_

Goku was in a field of flowers.

"Goku!", a voice screamed.

He saw it was cake running or floating towards him.

He ran happily.

"Cake!", he said in tears.

He hugged it and said, "I'll never leave you".

_In real life_

Goku was hugging 18.

Krillin sweat dropped, for he knew what was going to happen.

18 grab Goku's neck and threw him on the other side of the backyard.

Bulla laughed at the sight of Goku getting up, really hurt.

"That hurt, 18", he whined.

"That's what you get for hugging me", she replied coldly.

Bulma cut the cake and everyone got a piece.

"This cake is delicious", Chichi said as she ate the cake.

Everyone else agreed.

"Who made it?", Goku asked.

Bulma pointed at Vegeta. "He did", she said.

Everyone dropped their mouths.

"You made it?", Gohan asked.

"Duh, Frieza made me do many things", he said as he remembered.

After they finished their cake, Bulma sat with Chichi and 18.

"What's wrong, Bulma?", 18 asked, worried about her friend.

"You were fine just now", Chichi said.

"It's just that five years had passed and Bulla hasn't said anything.

It's like she doesn't want to talk", she said, on the brink of tears.

Chichi hugged her friend.

18 thought for a moment.

"Maybe she's waiting for the right time", she said. Bulma thought about it.

"Okay, now it's time to open the presents", Bulma said as she got up.

Everyone gathered around Bulla.

18 and Krillin gave their present first.

Bulla squealed at what it was.

It was the whole Disney Movie collection.

She ran and hugged 18. 18 smiled at her.

Gohan walked up to Bulla.

"Here you go", he said. "I didn't know what to get her, so I just got her that".

Bulla looked at the dress. It was a baby blue and it also came with matching shoes.

Bulla hugged Gohan;s leg.

He laughed and petted her.

Chichi and Goku gave her their present.

It was a Vegeta plush.

She hugged it tight.

She nodded to Chichi and gave Goku a hard stare.

"Bulla, these are from me", Bulma said.

She took out shoes. Bulla looked at them in confusion.

Bulma put them on her.

"I'll tell you what they do later", she said as she winked at her daughter.

Vegeta came and gave her a box.

"Open it", he said.

She opened it and saw what it was. She took it out.

It was a mini samurai sword.

"Vegeta", Bulma warned.

He shrugged and looked at Bulla.

She beamed at him and hugged him.

"Time for Goten and Trunk's present!", Bulma said as the lights turned off.

The lights turned on.

Bulla laughed.

It was Trunks wearing a green hula skirt and yes, he had the coconuts on his chest.

Behind him was Goten on a plate. He was covered with tomato and an apple in his mouth.

"Because Bulla loves this movie, Goten and I decided to play it out", he said as the music started.

_Trunks: Luau_

_If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat_

_Eat my buddy Goten here because he is a treat!_

_Come on and dine_

_On this tasty swine_

_All you have to do is get in line_

_Are you aching?_

_Goten: yum, yum, yum _

_Trunks: for some Goten_

_Goten: yum, yum, yum_

_Trunks: you could be a big pig too!_

_Goten and Trunks: OY!_

They finished and they clapped.

Bulla ran to Trunks and hugged him hard.

"Bulla, I can't breath", he said as Bulla lose her grip.

She looked at him and said, "Thanks".

Trunks screamed.

Trunks ran to Bulma. "Mom, Bulla said her first word".

She ran with a video camera and recorded.

"Bulla, what did you say?", she asked.

"Thanks", she said again.

Everyone cheered for Bulla.

Then she grabbed the Samurai sword and chased Goku with it.

Bulma laughed at the sight.

Then Bulla screamed, "Die Kakarrot!".

"Her first word phrase", Bulma said as she hugged Vegeta.

The day ended soon and everyone left home.

Bulma watched Bulla sleep.

"Next thing you know, you will have a boyfriend and teen drama and the mall", she said.

She walked out of the room. Not kowing Vegeta was hiding in the closet.

He looked at Bulla.

"Hopefully, you won't turn out like your mother", he said before going to sleep.

**So how was it? Did I end it good? I just had to put that part of the movie...  
><strong>

**Well I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it!**

**Bye and don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
